lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pagus
I had pagus ask for an Elite's Rod last night, do we want to put that under items asked for? or a seperate heading? Akuthia 14:05, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :: Looks like I forgot this one when updating the layout. There are separate sections for weapons and accessories. Merthos 15:27, 6 February 2009 (UTC) :::I thought i had seen it that way, but wasnt entirely sure thanks for adding it for me Akuthia 15:43, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Upgrades wand to frost wand on mystic route (PC) /instead of flame wand; -> asks for Sapphire Crystal/ Any clue on whether he can learn Daisy Chain using Ama-Gi? Iluf 22:06, 4 May 2009 (UTC) WindWalkerI got runestaff on mine walk through. And now it looks like pagus is stuck with it :( My Pagus is holding a Runestaff... I don't remember if I gave it to him or whether he upgraded it himself. But it's not on his page. Hmm. --Lunadea 07:07, 4 June 2009 (UTC) (PC) My Pagus upgraded his Elite's Rod to a Runestaff with the items Heavy Metal x1, Tanned Archfiend Hide x2 and Royal Platter x2 on mystic route. He is now looking for Divine Metal, Primordial Alloy and Poison Deathclaw Talon, so I guess next upgrade is Wand even thou there is no natural upgrade from the Runestaff. Samsong 14:30, 30 July 2009 (UTC) :NPCs always ignore the actual customization upgrades, ie. they can customize anything from anything. The components are the same as for a normal customization of the target item though. Drake178 17:06, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Final Weapon Upgrade Learnt something new. Pagus can have 2 final weapon upgrade paths. He will request Optimal Tambo if you create it, and it will swap for the wand upgrade path. a) Wand. Superlative Wand/Shielding Wand/Enchanted Wand. b) Tambo. Optimal Tambo/Parrying Tambo/Aura Tambo. Therefore he can learn both Daisy Chain and Water Hazard weapon arts. Mikeyakame 08:22, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Mystic path (PC) At BR 15 Pagus will ask to chose a path. If he goes mystic then Elite's Rod will upgrade to Runestaff .--Burglefloogah 19:31, 11 June 2009 (UTC) 3 Weapon arts and 2 Remnants. Is this possible? After he equips the Ama-Gi, can Pagus unleash either Water Hazard (Tambo) or Daisy Chain (Wand)? :Nope, since there's no WA associated with the Ama-Gi. If he had either beforehand, it'll disappear from his arts list. Zephyr135 01:28, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Quotes I gather the quotes are from English dub. I can't stand it, but I can point out that Pagus had uttered a "Hisatsu waza desu yo" when casting Blackout. Literally, it means "(Here's a) deadly special move!" Perhaps that might help associate some english line with the event. 11:17, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Added Qoute I found Pagus yelling "Miss Irina!" when she is downed within the same Union. I am currently playing the remastered version on Ps4. The weapon levels are different than when I played on Xbox 360. I am at BR 100, Pagus still has his Flame Wand, Torgal still has both Naberius Dominus, David still has his Champion's Rapier, and so on. I'm balanced but I want to fight the Fallen soon, so when do their weapons refresh? I'm definitely over 91 and that's what is listed. : That's normal. The remaster is based on the PC version, so it inherited all of the balance changes. Weapon upgrades aren't as strongly bound to BR anymore so you can't actually push BR up to force upgrades as easily. It's not fully figured out yet, but it's also likely that the materials that units can procure is limited by story progress. When you look at their upgrades in the PC section, you'll see that there aren't any BR thresholds. : Also, the BR thresholds listed in the X360 sections are slightly misleading. For leaders, they'll forcibly upgrade after you're 6 BR above what's listed, and 8 if they're a soldier IIRC. But even this info isn't applicable to any release from the PC onwards. Zephyr (talk) 05:07, June 28, 2019 (UTC)